Faux
by KrysGrayMist
Summary: The original witch has awakened and her goal is far bigger than just eliminating her children. Everything is not as it seems when a missing original returns home.
1. Chapter 1

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta.**_

* * *

_**Present**  
_

_Mystic Falls, VA_

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again," the original witch announced, looking around at her offspring.

She took in the entire room and notice that one of her children wasn't present.

"Where is she?" she questioned.

"We haven't seen her since she ran from home after our transformation. Even Klaus couldn't find her," Elijah stated, still shocked that his mother was standing before him.

"Meaning she's been with a witch all this time," Esther said with a sigh.

The original witch closed her eyes, using her ancient magic to search for her lost daughter. A minute later Esther came out of her trance empty handed.

"Well, let's hope that the witch she's with has sensed my awakening."

* * *

_Forks, WA_

Two females and one male sat together at a lunch table in Forks High school picking at their food.

Suddenly one of the females felt a shudder go through her that didn't go unnoticed by her companions.

"Hey, are you okay?" the male questioned.

"Yes," the female witch announced with a smile, turning to face the original vampire female. "She's awake."

The original vampire let out a sigh of relief, finally happy that the long wait was over.

"When do we leave?" the male vampire asked, looking at both of the females, anticipation ringing in his voice.

Bouncing with mischief swirling in her eyes, the witch shared a look with the original.

"Tonight," the female vampire announced with a bright smile.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, VA_

The Salvatore brothers stood in the Gilbert house listening to the doppelganger, Elena Gilbert, rattle on about about Esther.

Low enough for only Stefan could hear Damon spoke.

"Have you heard something from anyone?"

"No," Stefan said, subtly checking his phone out Elena's view, placing it back in his pocket.

"Damn it, the coffin was open, they said they would be here when it opened," Damon stated, anger ringing throughout his whisper to Stefan.

"We can't rush this Damon. We made it this far with no problems. They'll let us know when they're ready. Patience brother," Stefan said in the same whispering tone before responding to Elena. "That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds."

"Patience my ass," Damon said, whispering to Stefan before raising his voice. "Anyone else feeling a little used right now?

"Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us," Elena said right before the doorbell rang. "I believe him."

While the doppelganger went to the answer the door Stefan pulled out his phone after feeling its vibration.

The youngest Salvatore moved toward the eldest showing him the message he received.

_Tonight. -Bonnie_

* * *

_**Please review and tell me what you think. Also the three characters in Forks, WA are not stated for a reason. Your job, if you choose to accept, is to guess which characters from Twilight are the original vampire, the witch, and the male vampire.**  
_

_**Until next time,  
**_

_**KrysGrayMist  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta.**_

* * *

_**Past**_

Ayanna felt the air shift as she stood in the woods and knew that Esther had achieved the goal that she was forbidden by the spirits to aid.

Ayanna's daughter came running out their home in search of her mother.

"Mother! Mother!"

Ayanna turn to her daughter and saw tears cascading down her face. "Yes, my child."

"She did it. I thought you told her of the spirits and their warning. Why…she…why," the young witch shuttered out unable to handle her emotions.

The elder witch took her daughter's face in her hands. "It's time, child."

"Time?" the young witch question with puffy red eyes.

"Yes, it's time for you and her to leave and never come back until you see its time. The spirits have given you a special gift of immortailty for a reason. You are destined for greatness, dear, and the time will come where you will know what you need to do in order to survive and to save others."

The young witch nodded repeating her mother words in her head, locking them in a place where she will never forget them.

"Go to her and leave tonight. I love you, very much, sweet child," Ayanna said placing a lingering kiss on her daughter forehead knowing this would be the last time she would see her while she was alive.

"I love you too, mother," the young with said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek and ran to her newly transformed turn best friend.

Ayanna watched as her child disappeared into the night before dropping to her knees, praying to the spirits to watch over her child and Esther youngest daughter when she's unable to.

* * *

_**Darkest Original & CassiCarinaBlack were the only ones that accepted the job. Both of you guess the same characters for the witch, the original, and the male vampire. Close but no cigar.**_

_**Lourdes08: Thanks for the review. 'Is Bella the original?' Well that will be answered in chapter 3.  
**_

_**ShellzVampire: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**CassiCarinaBlack: Thanks for the review. Yes Bonnie, Stefan, & Damon know about the characters from Twilight are coming to Mystic Falls. A little more infomation about the connection between the six will come in chapter 3.  
**_

_**BaDWolf89:Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**Darkest Original: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**And thanks for all the alerts and favorites.  
**_

_**Next chapter will be longer and we'll found out who the three characters from Twilight are, so this is the last time to guess who they are.  
**_

_**Until next time,  
**_

_**KrysGrayMist  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta.**_

* * *

_**Present**_

The Salvatore brothers arrived at Klaus mansion a little early, their anticipation running high.

"She's going to kill you, you know?" Damon said to Stefan.

"What, why would you say that," Stefan replied.

"You and Elena," Damon stated.

Stefan gave his brother an incredulous look. "Nothing happened between me and Elena."

Damon completely stopped at Stefan's claim. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, nothing happened," Stefan said slowly. "Oh," the youngest Salvatore added in realization.

"What?" Damon asked still frozen.

"You and Rose," Stefan stated, watching as Damon came out of his frozen state, directing his gaze away from Stefan.

When Damon didn't respond, Stefan let out a small laugh and repeated the eldest Salvatore words. "She's going to kill you, you know?"

Damon remained silent glaring at Stefan, who wore a smile.

"Well, isn't it Damon and Stefan Salvatore," a familiar voice said making both brother snap their head in its direction. "Long time no see, gentlemen."

The brothers wore smile as they saw the green eye male vampire near them.

"Masen," Damon said pulling the vampire into a hug.

"Salvatore," Masen replied wrapping his arms around Damon before stepping out of the hug and turning to the youngest Salvatore. "Stefan."

"Edward, it's good to see you again, good knowing this time you don't have to leave," Stefan pulling Edward into a hug.

"Ah, Stefan, I didn't know you loved me that much," Edward stated in a teasing manner.

"Ass," Stefan said, pushing the youngest vampire out of their hug.

"Not that we're unhappy to see you Masen, but where are the girls?" Damon questioned, handing the copper colored hair vampire a glass of champagne.

Edward let out a chuckle taking the glass. "They're on their way here."

"Good, because I can't take waiting any longer," Stefan stated.

"Hello," Carol said greeted, interrupting the three gentlemen and their reunion.

"Hello Carol," Damon said, the other two vampires nodded their head in acknowledgement. "Hanging out with your new besties?"

"I'm the mayor Damon," Carol said in a low voice, seeing the unfamiliar face of Edward Masen. "When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile."

"Hmm. Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of sugar from," Damon replied, continuing to play his role.

"I'm trying to protect this town. They're assured me they want peace and I've assured them that I'd enforce it," Carol stated, glaring at Damon.

"You do realize that you're just a human, right?" Edward said, unable to hold his tongue. "When it comes down to it, you can't protect yourself let alone a whole town. Sure you have the vervain, the stakes, and the wolfbane, but you only have so much of that. It'll take less than a minute to kill every human in this house by myself. You can't enforce anything; you're just a pawn in this world and sooner or later you'll be captured."

Carol paled at the vampire's speech, took a step back to walk away but was prevented by an unknown voice.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson," the original said taking her hand, completely ignoring the other vampires. "I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it."

"Damon Salvatore. Have we met?" Damon asked the ancient vampire, though knowing exactly who he was.

Stefan and Edward just looked between the two, amused at Damon's tactics.

"I've met a lot of people. And you don't particularly stand out," Kol said, dismissing Damon, walking off with the Mayor, leaving the three vampires to themselves.

Edward glanced at the doors of the mansion and noticed Elena's arrival.

"Your doppelganger is here," Edward said. "And she's looking for the both of you."

"She isn't mine," the Salvatore brothers said as one.

"Well, don't look now but she's heading this way," Edward announced with a laugh.

"Stefan, Damon what are you guys doing here?" Elena said, sparing a glance at Edward.

"Enjoy a guy's night out," Damon said sarcastically.

Edward laughed at Damon, making Elena look him. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

Stefan smiled knowing Edward was about to say something smart.

"Who are you to question who I am, human?" Edward asked, tilting his head.

Elena didn't respond thinking one of the Salvatore was going to come to her rescue, but neither opened said a thing.

Just as the doppelganger open her mouth to speak, Edward and the Salvatore brothers turned their heads towards the mansion door and watched as their other half walked in.

Elena watched as Damon, Stefan, and the mysterious guy walk toward the entrance of Klaus mansion without glancing her way. She moved to the left and saw three beautiful women waiting by the door, one being Bonnie Bennett, her best friend.

Highly confused as to why Bonnie was here, knowing that the witch didn't receive an invitation, Elena started to walk toward Bonnie but came to halt when she saw Stefan kiss the hand of one the unknown females with pinned up black hair. Elena felt her heart drop to her stomach as she watched what was happening in front of her eyes. Elena's gaze traveled to Damon and saw him mimic Stefan's action but with the brunette female.

Elena's first thought was to march over there and demand what was going on but tonight she was on a mission to see Esther so Stefan and Damon would have to wait.

Before she left, Elena spared another glance at Bonnie and saw the talented witch gazed upon the mysterious guy with love in her eyes. Elena just shook her head, trying to rid herself of her emotions and went to find Esther.

* * *

Once Edward reached the beautiful trio, he took his place right in front of Bonnie.

"Bonnie," he said in a soft voice, placing his hand on her cheek, feeling the warmth of her skin.

"Edward," Bonnie said, her eyes remaining locked on his.

Edward listened to her heart pound against her chest and let his finger glide along her cheek down to her collar bone before speaking. "I've missed you, Killer."

Bonnie beamed at the nickname. "It's only been three months, Edward."

"Yeah, three months too long," Edward stated. "And now that I'm here with you we still have to work on this whole Esther thing," he finished with a pout.

"Well, let's not worry about that now, tonight is a night for reunion and celebration," Bonnie announced, her green eyes shining, before gently grabbing Edward's neck pulling him to her, their nose barely touching. "And I intend for it to stay that way," she added catching his bottom lip with her teeth before pressing hers lips to his.

* * *

Stefan stood in front his lover, placed a kiss in her hand before allowing his eyes traveled from her head to her feet then back up to her eyes watching as they twinkle.

"Hello Isabella," Stefan said, presenting her a leering smile.

"Hello Stefan," Isabella said, tilting her head with a smirk. "Why, don't you look handsome," she stated, tugging on his tie gently with her free hand, ogling his physique.

"And you look absolutely beautiful." Stefan caught her free hand pulling her into his frame. He leaned in to her ear and whispered. "What I wouldn't give to have your blood flowing down my throat with those legs wrapped around my waist," Stefan said pulling back to look at her, seeing the lust in her eyes. "Ah, Isa, if only you would have came yesterday," he tsked.

Isabella gave him a wicked smile. "Stefan, you and I both know if I had arrived yesterday, we would have never made here, let alone out of your room."

"Hmm, so true, but we do have tonight when we're done with this," Stefan stated, tracing a vein from her wrist all the up to the crook of her arm. "Then tomorrow morning and hopefully there aren't any interruptions, I'm kind of sick of threatening people's live."

Isabella let out a laugh. "Unfortunately, we have to wait until that happens but after this is over, I'm all yours."

"Oh how I like the sound of that," Stefan exclaimed, capturing her lips with his.

* * *

Damon walked slowly toward his lovely companion, signature smirk in place, taking in her figure from head to toe.

"Well, I must say the wait was definitely worth it," Damon said, finally reaching her eyes, taking her hand, placed a kiss on it and letting it go slowly.

"Well, I'm glad that you like the view," the original vampire, Angela, stated. "Someone looks like they've missed me."

"Who? Me?" Damon questioned, pointing to himself. "I don't know about that," he added, avoiding her gaze.

"Ah," Angela cooed, gently grabbing his face. "After all these years and you still can't admit that you miss me when I'm gone," she stated, stroking his cheek. "Well, you wouldn't be my Damon if you did. But just in case you needed to know, I missed you tremendously."

Damon leaned in closely. "Is that right?" The eldest Salvatore eyes slowly tracing her face, before he broke out in a pout. "Can we please go home, please," he whined, making his eyes water.

Angela laughed at his puppy dog face. "I'm sorry, but you know we have to stay and make our presence known to my family and the people of this town," she paused, presenting him with a challenging look. "I thought you, out of all of us, like letting people know who you are."

"Oh, don't get wrong, I love making myself known," he announced before leaning in to her ear. "But I rather be in my bedroom right now, with you preferably tied up to my bedpost," he finished, licking the column of her neck, feeling her shiver in delight.

A moan escaped her lips. "As tempting as that sound, we'll have to wait till later to fulfill that fantasy of yours."

Damon pulled back. "You're so mean, and just so you know I'm only doing this because I love you."

"What other reason would there be?" Angela questioned rhetorically with a giggle.

Damon just rolled his eyes, grabbed her chin and placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

The mix six gather around the refreshment isolating themselves from the people in the room.

"So now that we're all together, how about a toast," Edward said his arm firmly around Bonnie's waist.

Stefan started to hand everyone in their circle a glass of champagne. "And what are we toasting to?"

"To the end of the beginning," Isabella suggested.

"Alright," Damon said raised he glass. "To the end of the beginning."

"To the end of the beginning," the group echoed before taking a sip of their drink, ignoring the stares they were receiving.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" a bubbly voice interrupted their private festivities.

Bonnie turned around and saw the blonde vampire, Caroline, walk in her direction.

"Hey, Care," Bonnie said, no stepping away from Edward's hold.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here? You didn't get an invitation," Caroline said, trying to ignore the feeling of intimidation she was receiving from the group that surrounded Bonnie.

"I think that I earned the right to be here more than any resident in this town that's in this mansion right now," Bonnie stated, raising an eyebrow. "It was my mother and I who opened the coffin, if we hadn't then none of this would be happening right now."

Caroline stood staring at Bonnie, knowing what the witch just said was completely right, but wondering why Bonnie was hanging out with the Salvatore brother and some unknown characters instead of being at Elena's side, knowing Bonnie's dislike toward vampires, Damon in particular.

"Bonnie, where's Elena? Shouldn't you be with her? There are originals running all over the place," the blonde exclaimed, looking at the unfamiliar faces that hung off the Salvatore brother's arms and Bonnie's waist.

Bonnie took a sip of champagne, keeping her eyes locking on Caroline's.

"And she's going in for the kill," Edward whispered, excited to watch his Bonnie in action.

"Shouldn't you be with Elena," the gifted witch said before tilting her head in an innocent manner. "Oh, but I forgot your too interested in Klaus obsession in you. The same guy that was going to use you and Tyler in the sacrifice, the same guy who killed Jenna, the same guy who killed Elena, the same guy who compelled Tyler to bite you," Bonnie finished articulating her last five words.

Caroline felt like she was punched in the stomach by Bonnie's words but they were all true. Feeling tears form in her eyes, she swallowed hard, opened mouth but was interrupted by an original.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please," Elijah said, getting everyone's attention.

The mix six watched as all Esther's offspring appear on the staircase accompanying Elijah, minus Angela.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance," Elijah announced.

Esther nears the stairs and looks upon the guest, her eye locking on her youngest daughter.

"Do you see who I see?" Damon said to no one.

"Oh, yeah," Stefan answered.

"Mm uh," Edward replied, while the females of the group exchanged glances.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Damon, Stefan, and Edward gather their girls and walked to the ballroom floor not fully worried about Esther doings but keeping their eyes open for any action.

* * *

Seeing Angela cause different emotions to surface for Esther, angry for only seeing glimpses of her daughter on the other side because of Ayanna's daughter interference, happiness for finally being able to breathe the same air as her young child, and lastly peace for knowing that with Angela here the ritual can be complete and her wrong can be undone.

After seeing the people of Mystic fall take their places to dance, Esther waited in her study along with her son Finn for the doppelganger's arrival. Just as she finished her room deafen spell there was knock on the door.

"That should be the girl," Esther announced.

Finn walked to open the door and saw that the doppelganger was by herself.

"You're alone. Wise choice," Finn said, letting Elena in the room.

"It's only sage," the witch said noticing Elena's curious look. "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard." Esther turned to speak to her son. "That'll be all Finn, thank you."

Finn gave his mother a nod before disappear behind the door.

"You must have a million questions for me, Elena."

* * *

Back at the floor of the ballroom a time came in the dance to switch partners. Isabella to Edward, Bonnie to Stefan, but Damon and Angela weren't as lucky for their part.

Angela was paired with her younger brother, Kol, while Damon ending up with Rebekah, another offspring of the original witch.

"Dear sister, where have you been all these years?" Kol asked with a slight edge to his voice. "You didn't come visit me in my stake induced coma."

Angela just rolled her eyes. "Kol you had a chance to come with me and Isabella but you turned it down."

Kol's grip on Angela hand, tighten, anger flashing in his eyes. "Ah, if only I was as wise as you. It's your fault that I was staked by Klaus, and don't try to deny it."

"Well, I'm happy to see that your ability to blame someone other than yourself is still there," Angela stated calmly, pulling Kol away from the dance floor. "Before we left Isa told you that somehow Klaus or Mikeal will get their hands on you for not obeying them. But being who you are, you choose to ignore the warning and go your own," Angela finished with a raised eyebrow, daring him to prove her wrong.

Kol clench his jaw in anger, knowing she was right but wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially her.

The siblings continued their intense stare down before it was broken by their mother's voice.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one," Esther said locking her eyes with Angela's from the staircase. "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

Unknown to the mix six of Elena's meeting with Esther; they each took a sip of their spiked champagne.

Angela went upstairs to after finishing her glass to look for her mother but we intercepted by her Elijah.

"Sister," he said, staring into her eyes.

"Brother," Angela said in a mocking tone. "Don't you look up to date?"

"You owe me an explanation," Elijah demanded, not amused by her pervious statement.

"I owe you nothing," she spat through clenched teeth, still angry from their last encounter a thousand years ago. "Remember Elijah, I am not a part of this family."

Elijah remained silent, remembering his last words to her.

Kol who has been listening in on their conversation took his turn to speak. "You know, I expected our reunion to be different," he said flashing over to Angela. "I always thought it would be more physical. I mean sure, my reunion with Niklaus was almost poetic, but my reunion with you should be far more epic. After all we did communicate better with our hands," Kol finished with a wicked grin, giving Angela a powerful shove making her lose balance.

"Kol," Elijah and Angela both said in a warning tone. "Don't do this here, not now," Elijah added.

"Why not, Elijah? After we're through, after I win," Kol said cockily to Angela who remained silent. "When we're tried and _thirsty_ we can go right downstairs and pick a human. Oh brother, I do think this is the perfect time and place," Kol finished.

The youngest original pulled his fist back to attack Angela but was stopped by the strength of another vampire.

"Now, didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls, including your sister," Damon said, pushing Kol.

"Well, I was always one to spit on my mother rules. Who are you?" Kol demanded stepping toward Damon.

"Someone that's extremely close to your sister, if you know what I mean," Damon said with a smirk, letting himself be known.

Kol crashed into Damon sending them out the window to the ground outside.

Elijah confused by whole exchanged turn to Angela but she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Isabella, Bonnie, Edward, and Angela stood near the woods near Klaus mansion watching the scene before them.

Once Damon was able to get the upper hand on Kol, he took the original vampire's head in his hands and broke his neck.

"Ah, how I love that sound," Damon said hearing Kol's spine break.

"Damon!"

The raven hair male stood up and turned to the sound of his name, watching as the Mikaelsons gather near him.

"Damon, what have you done?" Elena said, shocked that he was behaving this way, of all nights.

He gave her a grin. "What I want and it's about time I don't get scolded for it." And with that he walked off but not before giving Stefan a pointed look.

Elena turned to find Stefan leaning against a column of the mansion. "Aren't you going to do anything?"

"What can I do? Damon he's own person. He's does what he wants to do, you and I both know that," Stefan said, shrugging his shoulders before walking in the same direction as Damon.

"Wait, where are you going?" Elena questioned. "And who was the girl, the one hand's you kissed," Elena asked, her voice shaking at the end.

Stefan turned to her and presented her with the first genuine smile Elena's seen his whole ripper transformation. "You're asking questions I think you don't want the answers to."

* * *

"You're doing the right thing, mother," Finn said honestly, watching his mother slowly prepare for the spell.

"You understand what this means, don't you?" Esther asked, looking at Finn. "This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one, all of you."

Finn nodded. "I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to leave this world. And ready to take those within the link with me."

Esther smiled at her son words, proud of his bravery. "Then we must complete the link."

The witch took two vile of blood and poured them on a paper that included the names of her offspring and names of vital individuals that were needed to complete her goal.

Esther cuts Finn's hand and spilled his blood onto the paper right before doing the same to her own hand.

Esther closed her eyes and recited the spell. "Phasmatos inta grum vin callus. Amalon callagius accodam. Cosom naben dox. Callagius amalon. Gaeda callagius ceremum. Phamato descendium vinum. Phasmatos inta grum vin callus. Cosom naben dox."

The link was complete. They are now as one.

* * *

_**Lourdes08: Thanks for the review.  
**_

_**CassiCarinaBlack: Thanks for the review. You were so close with the Twilight characters, but now you know who they are. Hope you like it.  
**_

_**batla: Thanks for the review. And Edward will not be like he was in the book. Most characters will be OOC.  
**_

_**Thanks to all the alerts and favorites.  
**_

_**The next chapter will be of the past and probably shorter.  
**_

_**Until next time,  
**_

**_KrysGrayMist_  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta.**_

* * *

1864

The carriage came to a stop but before door of the carriage opened, Isabella's companion turned to her and spoke.

"So are we playing this by ear?"

"Hmm, yes, I have a feeling that we'll find everything we need to set things in motion. I just don't know what they are yet," the immortal witch answered just as the door opened.

"Good evening," a young man with green eyes greeted, completely captivating Isabella's attention, grabbing her hand to help her out the carriage.

"Evening, Mister…" Isabella said eager to know his name, feeling that the need to know him was essential.

Angela, Isabella's companion, stood next to the witch, after getting out of the carriage and watched her friend fall under this young man's spell and him hers.

"S-Stefan Salvatore, ma'am," he said, focusing on Isabella, but realized the beautiful woman must be the handmaid compared to woman she stood next because of her skin color.

Stefan immediately tried to suppress his attraction to the caramel color beauty, knowing his father would strongly disapprove. He refocused his attention to the olive skin female.

Angela and Isabella shared a look noticing a change in his facial expression, both aware of his course of thoughts.

"Good evening. This is Isabella Kennet and I'm Angela Pear-"

Stefan's eyes widen and cut off the original. "Oh, are you with Katherine Pierce camp, her sister I presume."

Angela saw Isabella nod in her peripheral indicting to go along with it.

"Yes, I'm sorry our arrival wasn't as timely as my sister's but we lost our way on the journey here," Angela said softly.

"Well, she's only been here one day, so you're timing isn't that far off. She's out back if you would like to see her," Stefan said, his eyes darting back to Isabella every other second.

"Please, that would be wonderful," Angela exclaimed, keen on founding out who her sister was.

"Good, follow me please," Stefan instructed his eyes only on Isabella before turning to lead the way.

The two supernatural women followed the young human man taking in their surrounding that they once called home.

As they neared their destination, Angela and Isabella saw a woman with long wavy hair walking away from them with her hands crossed behind her back.

"Miss Pierce," Stefan called out, getting her attention.

"Yes, Stefan?" Katherine asked softly, turning in his direction, taking in the two beautiful females that were behind her object of desire.

When Katherine turned around both Angela and Isabella were shocked to see the face of Tatia in front of them.

"Doppelganger," Angela breathed out, letting it only reaching Isabella's ears.

"Yes," Isabella said noiselessly, a smile graced on her face as she silently thanked the spirits for allowing her to feel the pull to Mystic Falls. "Finally."

"Your sister is here," he announced, stepping aside to allow the two sisters to unite. "They were lost but was able to find their way."

Katherine quickly masked the confusion that surfaced at Stefan's statement.

Angela turned her attention to the young man. "Mr. Salvatore would you be a dear and go fetch our luggage from the carriage before the poor driver takes them with him," the original giggled.

"Of course, Miss Pierce."

"Please call me Angela."

"Of course, Angela," Stefan said with a smile, gifting the three women with a small bow, locking eyes with Isabella before walking off, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Katherine.

Katherine watched Stefan disappear into the world, still fully aware of the two females in front of her.

"So sister," the doppelganger said slowly walking toward Angela. "Do tell me of your travel," Katherine added with her usual wicked smile.

Angela gave the doppelganger an innocent smile. "Oh Katherine, it was quite exhausting, but with Isabella's company I managed to stay awake," the original said, motioning to Isabella.

Katherine turned her attention to Isabella and took in the beauty of the young woman before speaking.

"It would be wise to keep your eyes to yourself dear and off of my Stefan," Katherine advised, a clear warning shining in her words.

Isabella swallowed the words that were in the edge of her lips. "Of course Miss Pierce," the witch replied giving Katherine a mocking smile, slowing letting her eyes travel in the direction Stefan disappeared, deliberately getting a rise out of Katherine.

Katherine took a step in Isabella's direction but was stopped by a pain that exploded in her head.

Just as fast as the pain came it went away. Katherine just stared at Isabella in shock.

"Witch," Katherine uttered.

Isabella just smiled not saying a word.

"So, Kathy," Angela said regaining the doppelganger's attention as if nothing happened. "How about we go take a walk? I'm sure there's much we need to talk about."

Katherine eye's traveled between the two supernaturals unsure about who they were, what they wanted, and how much power they held over her. She could tell from the lapis lazuli hanging from Angela's neck that she was a vampire.

Katherine tried to depict Angela's age by her body language but came up blank and that put her in full alert especially with the pain she received from the witch.

The doppelganger has dealt with witches as a vampire and knew how to handle them. She told herself to wait until tonight when she can get the witch alone and kill her for the pain she caused.

"Kathy," Angela said slowly. "Are you still there, sweetie?"

The witch and the original shared an amused look both wondering if the doppelganger had lost her marbles.

Katherine's anger flared watching their exchange.

"It's Katherine, sister, you should know that," Katherine sneered through clenched teeth.

Angela let out a small laugh. "Are you sure it's Katherine? I thought for certain it was Katerina Petrova."

Katherine instantly froze. "Who are you?"

"All in due time, Kathy. Now, how about that walk," Angela insisted, holding out her hand to the doppelganger. A challenging look washed upon the original's face daring Tatia's copy to refuse.

Katherine swallowed aloud and slowly lifted her hand to meet Angela's.

"Miss Katherine," a voice called out.

Relief flooded Katherine as she turned to face the familiar voice, hand still in Angela's. "Yes, Emily?"

"You told me to meet you near the garden but you were not there," Emily announced, walking slowly to toward her vampire, taking in the scene before her.

"Emily, please come, there's someone I want you to meet," Katherine order, smugness spilling from her voice. Katherine knew Emily strengths in the talent that she possessed and was confident that with the right planning they would get rid of the two intruders fairly quickly.

Emily gracefully took her place next to Katherine and locked eyes with Isabella, knowing immediately who she was in the presence of.

"Emily," Katherine said interrupting their stare. "I would like you to meet my sister Angela and her handmaid, Isabella."

Before Emily could open her mouth Angela cut in. "How about you and Isabella get to know each other while Kathy and I go catch up on some things?"

"Of course," Isabella replied stepping in the direction of Emily.

A bright smile graced Angela's face. "Wonderful," she exclaimed before squeezing Katherine's hand. "Well we're off, have a nice evening ladies." And with that she turned and walked toward the woods dragging an unwilling doppelganger with her.

As soon as the vampires were out of hearing distance Emily bowed her head before Isabella in a submissive manner.

"It is an honor to stand in your presence," Emily proclaimed softly.

Isabella smiled at the descendant before gently lifting her chin. "Now no need for that Emily, we are family, we are equals but it is an honor to be in your presence as well. Now what are you doing with the Petrova doppelganger?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**I own nothing. Sorry for any mistakes. No beta.**_

* * *

**_Present_**

Moans, grunts, and groans filled the Salvatore manor.

"Damon," Angela moaned out, her hands firmly tied to the bedpost, just as her lover promised.

He grunted in response. Feeling that she was close he placed his wrist near her mouth feeling her breath wash over his skin.

His hips continued to move as his head descended toward her neck biting her flesh, swallowing the blood that escaped the two small wounds.

Angela whimpered before biting his wrist and shook at the powerful release.

Damon followed immediately after with a long groan.

Both freed one another flesh, panting heavily from their passionate night of reunion.

Damon lazily untied Angela from his bedpost and pulled her into the bed with him, laying beside her.

"Only you can leave a vampire breathless," Damon commented running his finger down the Original's spine.

Angela laughed molding herself into Damon. "Mmm and only you can tie an Original up and get away with it." She moved to straddle Damon. "We need to call the others."

Damon hands purchased her hips. "Now? But we're just getting started."

Angela began to place open-mouthed kisses on his chest. "No not now, in the morning. I'm sure they're just as busy as we are."

The blue eyed vampire flipped over the original holding her wrist above her head. She shivered when his fangs grazed beneath her breast. "Then let's continue to round three."

* * *

The sun rose as Angela and Damon dressed for the day.

"Did you get a hold of the others?" Damon questioned putting on his left shoe as he sat on the bed.

"I sent Isa a text, she and Stefan should be on their way now," Angela answered as she placed her watch on her wrist.

With a sigh Damon rose from his bed. "Bonnie and Edward?"

A snort escaped her. "You know how those two are."

"Don't I," he said walking behind Angela, moving her hair to the side, running his nose up and down her neck. "You know that I haven't had breakfast yet."

The original smiled as she moved away from his touch. "Nope. None of that," she clicked her tongue. "Do you not see this white blouse I have on?"

Damon titled his head, staring at her chest. "Oh I see it. But all I'm thinking about is that black lace bra underneath it."

The brunette just shook her head with a chuckle and walked out the room just as the front door opened.

Angela made her way into the living room to see Stefan walking in from the direction of the basement and Isabella pouring herself a glass of Damon's bourbon.

"Have you talked to Bonnie?" questioned Angela.

"Well, good morning to you too," Stefan announced, throwing a blood bag at her that she easily caught. "I just got off the phone with Edward, they should be pulling up any minute now."

Isabella laughed. "I could have told you they were going to be late. Bonnie is not a morning person," she explained as she brought the glass of bourbon to her lips.

"What have I told you about stealing my drink, Isa," Damon voiced as he took the glass out Isabella's hand before walking off.

Stefan lips curled knowing his mate and brother feud over their shared interest in bourbon. Angela took a seat next to the youngest Salvatore awaiting for her entertainment of the day to begin.

All the supernaturals heard a car pull in the driveway but stayed seated thinking it was Bonnie and Edward.

Isabella stared at Damon as he swirled the glass. "Give me the bourbon."

He raised an eyebrow bringing the glass to his mouth. The second the glass touched his lips the immortal witch appeared on his back her arm around his neck. "If that bourbon enters your mouth I will make so that-"

Before she could finish her threat the last doppelganger walked into the room. "Damon?" she questioned as she took in the screen before her.

Damon pulled the glass away from his lips and spared a glance at Isabella. "Elena, what brings you here?" he asked.

"I- I, um," Elena uttered as she looked at the persons surrounding her before turning her gaze on Stefan who just stared back at her like nothing was out of place but her.

Isabella gracefully jumped off of Damon's back while simultaneously taking the glass of bourbon out of his hand before walking toward Elena.

"Hello," she greeted. "I'm Isabella Bennett, sorry that we didn't have a chance to meet each other last night," the immortal witch concluded with a smile that looked so familiar to Elena.

"Hi, um, nice to meet you," Elena stated. "I'm sorry but what's going on and who are you?" she demanded still glancing at the foursome. "Wait did you say Bennett? As in Bonnie Bennett."

The tone of her voice made Isabella's smile fall and Angela decided to speak up as the Salvatore brothers remained quiet. "As she stated she's Isabella Bennett, ancestor of Bonnie Bennett. I'm Angela Mikaelson the second daughter of Esther and Mikael."

Elena stood there, mouth agape taking in the shocking information. Just as she open her mouth to speak Bonnie and Edward walked through the Salvatore's door.

"Hey, guys I'm sorry we're late," Bonnie voiced before coming to a stop as Elena came into her view. "Elena," she said slowly before sparing a glance at the other supernaturals in the room. "What are you doing here?"

The doppelganger blinked before shaking her head. "Trying to figure out what the hell is going on?"

Edward casually walked over and took a sit on the couch before speaking. "Just tell her what's going on," he announced.

Elena immediately chimed in. "What? Bonnie? Tell me what?"

Bonnie glared at Edward before turning to her ancestor for guidance. Isabella robbed a sip of Damon's bourbon before giving Bonnie a nod to explain to the doppelganger.

With a sigh Bonnie turned her attention to Elena. "It was all planned," she simply stated.

A confused look washed upon Elena's face. "What do you mean? What was all planned?"

Stefan jumped in. "Everything," he voiced tilting his head slightly. "Well not all of, but most of it." He continued as the confused look stayed on her face. "Me coming back to Mystic Falls, Katherine coming back, my feelings for you-"

Elena's eyes began to water as Stefan's words hit her ears, wondering how what she was hearing could possibly be true.

"Me coming back to Mystic Falls, the deaths," Damon elaborated. "The tomb opening, Grams-"

The doppelganger interrupted catching Damon say _Grams_ instead of _Shelia_. "You called her _Grams_. You have never called her that."

Damon shrugged a shoulder. "Well, let's just say that me and Grams go way back."

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed Angela's blood bag. "Everything that you can think you that has happened in this town was planned. Going back to your friendship with Bonnie."

Elena shook her head. "No that's not true," she glanced at Bonnie before walking near her. "Bonnie please tell me that it isn't true."

"It's true," Bonnie simply stated.

"Why? I don't understand. You say that it-, this-, whatever, was planned, I don't-," Elena moved to kneel before Stefan, grabbing his hand. "No, no, it can't be true. What we had was real. I know that," her voice cracked. "You love me, I know you do."

Everyone just stayed quiet as the doppelganger spoke, boring Edward out of his mind. "I did not get out of bed early for this," Edward commented as he sipped his blood, ignited a smile from Bonnie and a snort from Damon.

"We slept together, Stefan," Elena practical yelled, ignoring the other. "We been through all these things together and you're telling me that none of it was real."

Stefan waited patiently making sure that she was done talking before answering. "Yeah none of it was real. Me sleeping with you," he cocked his head to the side. "You were compelled to think we did. Every kiss that you think occurred was because of my compulsion."

"Mine too," Damon chimed in. Everyone eyes fell on him. "What? I'm just letting her know the truth, so that she can stop making passes at me."

Stefan continued. "Think about it Elena. You have never ingested vervain, something I didn't even have to compel you to do."

Letting out a shaky breath the doppelganger turned to the last Bennett descendant. "Bonnie? Please?" she questioned, blinking back tears.

"We didn't do this to hurt you. We did this because we had to. Our friendship was needed in order to make sure that you stayed alive so that we could get what we needed," Bonnie explained in a nonchalant voice.

Elena shook her head. "But that night me and my parents crashed you didn't save me Stefan did," her brows furrowed in anger. "Are you saying that my parents died because you failed?"

Edward give Elena a hard look that made her anger falter. "Your parents' death wasn't supposed to happen but it did. We were somewhere other than Mystic Falls that night and Stefan was able to get there in time to save you. So don't put any of your anger towards Bonnie," he let out a small chuckle. "I mean really, would you want them alive knowing that you fell for a vampire and now have feelings for another? I don't think so."

Elena stopped breathing for a second at the mention of her parents.

Angela rolled her eyes at Edward's usual blunt honesty. "So, Elena is there anything else you need to know before we send you on your way."

Elena stared at the original before releasing Stefan's hand and moving to stand up, running her hands through her hair. "Yes I need you to explain to me how-, why-, I just need-, I don't understand-,"

"Esther," Isabella stated, interrupting Elena stammering. "We needed to first find the coffin Klaus was hiding. Then we needed to get her out of it, which my lovely descendants did without any of my help," she added giving Bonnie a wink.

"You need Esther for what?" Elena questioned, still trying to process what was being told to her as she flopped down on the couch across from the others, putting an invisible line between the two.

"So we can have a tea party with her," the oldest Salvatore announced sarcastically. "What do you think, Elena? To kill her."

Elena remained quiet thinking of her encounter with Esther last night. She didn't know if she should tell them of what she had done.

_Who are these people to me_, Elena questioned herself. _How am I supposed to trust after what they just told me?_

Bonnie could tell from the Elena facial expression that she was holding something back. "Speak," Bonnie demanded.

Elena blinked in confusion at Bonnie's voice. "What?"

"I've known you for years, Elena. I can tell when you're hiding something. What is it?" the young witch questioned as everyone else remained quiet.

Elena's heart begin to race as she tried to find a lie to say in place of the truth. "Nothing. I-, it's just a lot to take in. I'm still trying to understand it all."

Bonnie continued to gaze at Elena before rising from her seat, kneeling in front of the doppelganger. The young witch placed her hands on Elena's wrist, drawing the doppelganger's attention to hers. "The truth, Elena."

At the allure of Bonnie's voice, Elena immediately answered. "I gave Esther my blood so that she can link the originals together to kill them."

All the supernaturals in the room tensed at Elena's statement. Isabella moved toward the doppelganger and tried gently moving her descendant to the side but Bonnie hands tighten around Elena's wrist. "How Elena? How did she link them with your blood?"

Elena answered immediately. "My blood was in the champagne that was given to the originals."

Bonnie hastily dropped her hold on Elena's, whipping her head in the direction of Angela. "You drank that champagne," she stated in an almost panic voice.

Isabella gently grabbed Bonnie's face in her hand forcing her descendant to look at her. "It'll be okay. We didn't see this coming but we'll get through this just like everything else. Okay?" she said, searching for confirmation from Bonnie.

While everyone in the room was focusing their attention on Bonnie, Damon quickly sped to the doppelganger and roughly pressed her against a wall, his hand around her throat. "You know I've never liked you and this, what you've done, is enough for me to want to snap your neck the same way I snapped that brother of yours," Damon finished with a firm squeeze to Elena's neck, making her eyes water as she tried to claw out of Damon's grasp. Damon's anger for the girl increased as he realized her actions has endangered his other half that sounded impossible to get out of.

"Let her go, Damon," his love voice reached his ears and five seconds later he dropped the human.

"Damon?" Elena cried out softly, questioning his harsh action to her, someone he loved. Damon rolled his eyes at her voice before allowing them to land on Angela and watched as she met his gaze. The worry in her eyes only made his anger increase.

"Now what?" Damon asked.

No one said anything as they all tried to find a solution to their new problem.

* * *

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows.**_

_**Please review and let me know if you would like a past or present for the next chapter.**_


End file.
